militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
32nd Ohio Infantry
The 32nd Ohio Volunteer Infantry (or 32nd OVI) was an infantry regiment in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 32nd Ohio Infantry was organized at Mansfield, Ohio August 20-September 7, 1861 and mustered in for three years service under the command of Colonel Thomas H. Ford. Company F was permanently detached December 22, 1863 and was thereafter known as the 26th Ohio Battery. A replacement Company F was mustered in April 1864. The regiment was attached to Kimball's Brigade, Cheat Mountain, District West Virginia, to November 1861. Milroy's Brigade, Reynolds' Command, Cheat Mountain, District West Virginia, to March 1862. Milroy's Brigade, Department of the Mountains, to June 1862. Piatt's 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, I Corps, Pope's Army of Virginia, to July 1862. Piatt's Brigade, White's Division, Winchester, Virginia, to September 1862. Miles' Command, Harper's Ferry, Virginia, September 1862. 3rd Brigade, 3rd Division, XVII Corps, Army of the Tennessee, January to December 1863. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, XVII Corps, to July 1864. 1st Brigade, 4th Division, XVII Corps, to April 1865. 2nd Brigade, 4th Division, XVII Corps, to July 1865. The 32nd Ohio Infantry mustered out of service at Louisville, Kentucky on July 20, 1865. Detailed service Left Ohio for Grafton, Va., September 15, then moved to Cheat Mountain Summit. Action at Greenbrier River, Va., October 3–4, 1861. Duty at Greenbrier until December. Action at Camp Allegheny December 13. Duty at Beverly December 1861 to April 1862. Expedition on the Seneca April 1–12. Action at Monterey April 12. At Staunton until May 7. Battle of McDowell May 8. Battle of Cross Keys June 8. Duty at Strasburg and Winchester until September. Evacuation of Winchester September 2. Defense of Harpers Ferry, September 12–15. Maryland Heights September 12–13. Regiment captured September 15. Paroled September 16 and sent to Annapolis, Md., then to Chicago, Ill., and to Cleveland, Ohio. Exchanged January 12, 1863. Moved to Memphis, Tenn., January 20–25, 1863, then to Lake Providence, La., February 20, and to Milliken's Bend, La., April 17. Movement on Bruinsburg and turning Grand Gulf April 25–30. Battle of Port Gibson May 1. Raymond May 12. Jackson May 14. Champion Hill May 16. Siege of Vicksburg, Miss., May 18-July 4. Assaults on Vicksburg May 19 and 22. Surrender of Vicksburg July 4, and garrison duty there until February 1864. Expedition to Monroe, La., August 20-September 2, 1863. Expedition to Canton October 14–20. Bogue Chitto Creek October 17. Meridian Campaign February 3-March 2. Baker's Creek February 5. Moved to Clifton, Tenn., thence march to Ackworth, Ga., April 21-June 8. Atlanta Campaign, June 8-September 8. Operations about Marietta and against Kennesaw Mountain June 10-July 2. Assault on Kennesaw June 27. Nickajack Creek July 2–5. Howell's Ferry July 5. Chattahoochie River July 6–17. Leggett's or Bald Hill July 20–21. Battle of Atlanta July 22. Siege of Atlanta July 22-August 25. Flank movement on Jonesboro August 25–30. Battle of Jonesboro August 31-September 1. Lovejoy's Station September 2–6. Operations against Hood in northern Georgia and northern Alabama September 29-November 3. Shadow Church and Westbrook's near Fairburn October 2. March to the sea November 15-December 10. Louisville November 30. Siege of Savannah December 10–21. Campaign of the Carolinas January to April 1865. Salkehatchie Swamp, S.C., February 2–5. River's Bridge, Salkehatchie River, February 3. South Edisto River February 9. Orangeburg February 11–12. Columbia February 15–17. Fayetteville, N.C., March 11. Battle of Bentonville March 20–21. Occupation of Goldsboro March 24. Advance on Raleigh April 10–14. Occupation of Raleigh April 14. Bennett's House April 26. Surrender of Johnston and his army. March to Washington, D.C., via Richmond, Va., April 29-May 20. Grand Review May 24. Moved to Louisville, Ky., June 8. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 240 men during service; 5 officers and 99 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 2 officers and 143 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel Thomas H. Ford - Charged with neglect at Battle of Harpers Ferry. After trial, dismissed November 8, 1862 by order of War Department.Reid 1868 : 214 * Colonel Benjamin Franklin Potts * Lieutenant Colonel Ebenezer H. Swinney - commanded at the battle of McDowell and Cross Keys See also * List of Ohio Civil War units * Ohio in the Civil War Notes References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Hamilton, William Douglas. Recollections of a Cavalryman of the Civil War After Fifty Years, 1861-1865 (Columbus, OH: The F. J. Heer Printing Co.), 1915. as a captain in the 32nd OVI before joining the [[9th Ohio Cavalry]] * Hays, E. Z. History of the Thirty-Second Regiment Ohio Veteran Volunteer Infantry (Columbus, OH: Cott & Evans), 1896. ISBN 9781154978964 * Ohio Roster Commission. Official Roster of the Soldiers of the State of Ohio in the War on the Rebellion, 1861–1865, Compiled Under the Direction of the Roster Commission (Akron, OH: Werner Co.), 1886-1895. * Regimental Association of the Thirty-Second Ohio Infantry. Minutes of the Regimental Association, 32nd Regt., O.V.V.I. (Bridgeport, OH: Sprague Print. Co.), 1908. * Regimental Association of the Thirty-Second Ohio Infantry. Roster of the Regimental Association, 32nd Regt. O.V.V.I. (S.l.: s.n.), ca. 1900. * ISBN 9781154801965 * Smith, Charles E. The American "War for the Union": A View from the Ranks (Delaware, OH: Delaware County Historical Society), 1999. Smith's diary ;Attribution * External links * Ohio in the Civil War: 32nd Ohio Volunteer Infantry by Larry Stevens * National flag of the 32nd Ohio Infantry, probably first issue * National flag of the 32nd Ohio Infantry, probably early war use, but identified as 32nd OVVI * National flag of the 32nd Ohio Infantry, probably second issue * Regimental flag of the 32nd Ohio Infantry Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Ohio Civil War regiments